Heavens and Earth
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Al paso de unos minutos, el hombre yacía sin vida en el agua sin ropas... el arroyo estaba casi de rojo y, la mujer mira con superioridad a ese humano...[CAP. III ONLINE]reviews plis!
1. Prólogo

Heavens and Earth

**Introducción**

Naraku ha sido derrotado, todo parece que está tranquilo en el Sengoku y en la época moderna pero... alguien más desea esa extraña perla, ya no es un demonio o ser humano es algo más grande a eso... los cielos lo desean... ni Tessaiga es lo suficientemente fuerte para detener ese poder celestial... quién será? Inuyasha y compañía podrán detener a ese nuevo enemigo?... Sesshoumaru igual se ve involucrado, no solo en el deseo por la Shikkon, sino… en algo que va más allá… qué será?

Prólogo de una huida en Luna Nueva 

La Shikkon no Tama... la perla de las cuatro almas, una joya que ha existido desde tiempos antiguos, se dice que quien la tenga en su poder, con solo pensarlo puede tener el mundo a sus pies...

_El mundo... la Tierra, el lugar donde habitan esos seres inferiores a un dios... los humanos, los animales que tienen el don del razonamiento, por quienes?... por nosotros, los del cielo; los dioses._

_Los dioses, seres iguales en apariencia al hombre... porque esos están hecho a nuestra semejanza... pero no son iguales a nosotros después de todo; ellos tienen fe en nosotros, oran para que los protejamos pero... si yo no deseo hacerlo? _

_No siempre tenemos la obligación de cuidar a esos seres inferiores, con un solo dedo podemos desaparecerlos de la faz de la Tierra, demo... mi poder no es del todo fuerte para hacerlo, no... no, como el de mi padre Izanagi, el que invita._

_Aunque parezca extraño... no solo existen humanos, también seres extraños que nosotros mismos no ideamos que aparecieran... salieron de nuestras manos, esos demonios que muchos provienen del mismo infierno y otros;. animales que se muestran con una imagen semejante al del hombre... _

_Los youkai, esos seres con semi apariencia del hombre pero, unos tienen poderes tan fuertes que pueden igualar a un dios... imposible, nadie puede ser más poderoso que un dios, que un ser de los Altos Cielos..._

_Naraku, ese demonio híbrido tan popular... ha muerto, maravilloso... eso puede darme la ventaja para hacer mi acto de presencia, de acabar con cada humano de ese mundo; esos seres inferiores que contaminan el lugar... con su presencia, con sus actos... no merecen vivir en el Edén que les hemos dado... al menos yo, yo no lo permitiré..._

_Así como deseo acabar con los humanos... deseo tener en mis manos ese maravilloso regalo de una humana que fue sacerdotisa... esa tal Midoriko, todos saben del momento en que fue creado pero,... yo anhelo poseerla, sentir su extraño poder a base demonios y demás extraños seres del inframundo... nadie, podrá detenerme nadie..._

En un lugar que ningún humano ha pisado antes, en un castillo de gran belleza y colorido... todo estaba en silencio, parecía que no ocurría nada aunque...

_La Shikkon_ _no Tama... la deseo, la anhelo... es momento de que haga acto de presencia, de aniquilar a los seres humanos, a todo aquel que se interponga..._

Una sala que estaba en la parte más profunda de ese hermoso lugar, había un gran espejo... adornado con extraños dragones de oro.

Ese espejo, era del tamaño de una persona, grande y realmente bello... con incrustaciones de joyas que no dejaban de brillar, sin importar que alguna luz se encontrara ausente; parecía ser algo muy valioso porque estaba muy bien vigilado, aunque en esa ocasión... así no lo era.

A las afueras de esa sala, yacían sin vida algunos guardias que custodiaban tan extraño tesoro, se notaba que alguien estaba en el interior de esa sala; al fondo se nota una esbelta silueta... miraba fijamente el espejo... se deleitaba con su presencia, de ver su hermosa imagen...

Aquella silueta era de una hermosa mujer... largos cabellos azabaches que caían como cascada nocturna hasta casi tocar el piso, vestía un elegante kimono que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombro y ligeramente su busto; su piel era blanca como la misma nieve al mismo tiempo que su rostro... frío como el mismo hielo, sus ojos zafiros no dejaban de mirar ese extraño espejo.

Ella miraba con mucha atención ese objeto, había entrado a ese lugar sin el consentimiento de alguien de mayor rango; solo ciertas personas se les tenía permitido la entrada a ese lugar, a esa extraña sala donde se encontraban tan majestuoso espejo.

Sus fríos zafiros celestiales estaban fijos a su bello reflejo... veía su verdadero yo a través de ese objeto.

.-Bien... no sabía que tan bello puede ser el Yasaka- musita esa palabras con cierta frialdad-... tan peligrosa pero realmente hermosa...

No se da cuenta que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad, unos pequeños pasos iban a todo lo que podía hasta que...

.-Hermana! Qué haces?- dice una voz en la entrada de dicha sala.

.-...no te metas en lo que no te corresponde- eran las palabras de esa mujer que parecía ser hermana de la recién llegada.

.-Pero... sabes bien que esta sala está prohibida!- responde un poco asustada al ver el espejo-... hermana, acaso...

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que de la mano de la mujer, una esfera de fuego aparece en su mano derecho y se la lanza, la chica se queda helada a eso y logra esquivarla a tiempo.

.-Hermana... por qué?

.-...si no te vas de aquí, te mato... sin importar que seas mi hermana...- amenaza con gran frialdad la mujer.

La chica no entendía para nada la actitud de su hermana, sus ojos verde azulados se abren tanto al ver que ella no mentía, gracias a sus poderes telequinéticos levanta una lanza que estaba en ese lugar para atacarla.

.-Kami!- la chica de ojos verde azulados sale corriendo de ahí... sabía que estaba en un gran peligro- _Hermana, qué te pasó?... acaso caíste en la trampa de esa cosa?... pero que hago?_

Entonces observa que los guardias estaban en su contra... se veía acorralada y busca la manera para salir de ahí. Observa que todo estaba obstaculizado por los guardias de ese lugar, intenta crear una barrera espiritual pero le es imposible...

.-_NO!... si sigo aquí puedo morir,... pero... a donde voy?... tengo que irme a un lugar donde no me encuentre mi hermana... donde?..._

Para su desgracia observa que era una noche de Luna Nueva, sabía que sus poderes eran un poco débiles... se guiaba a base de ese astro nocturno todos sus poderes y no era alguien híbrido, así era su naturaleza.

Gira su vista mientras huye para darse cuenta que la seguían... era definitivo, querían matarla o hacerla prisionera; no quería imaginarse alguna de las dos cosas, así que toma mayor velocidad.

Los guardias iban tras ella, tenían sus armas preparadas para cualquier instante... la chica de kimono azulado había llegado a una zona la cual había muchos arqueros, era la entrada principal de ese castillo y todos apuntan hacia ella.

.-_Maldición!... que hago...?_- piensa ella mientras busca la manera para salir de ahí, no sabía a donde escapar... solo buscaría el camino mas seguro.

Y atacan en ese mismo instante, miles de flechas y algunas lanzas caen al suelo... y la chica sentía algunas flechas en su cuerpo, su bello kimono lentamente se manchaba de carmín intenso...

Estaba a solo unos metros de la salida, lo veía porque había un gran vacío... caminaba con mucha lentitud, mientras su respiración era más entrecortada, ya estaba cansada y sentía que la sangre fluía por todo su ser... pero se detiene, pues siente una presencia mucho más poderosa que ella.

.-Hermana...- dice ella al ver a la chica de zafiros, tenía preparada una flecha hecha de fuego.

.-...muere...- eran las palabras de esa mujer sin emoción alguna, lanza la flecha con su arco y la chica la siente en su cuerpo... retrocede y cae... al vacío...

La mujer mira por unos instantes si seguía con vida, pero al no ver ni rastro de su cuerpo, pensó que todo había llegado a su fin para ella, para su propia hermana.

.-Je... que importa...- musita ella para irse de nuevo al castillo.

Por otro lado, en un bosque como cualquiera... cuatro seres se encontraban, al parecer, durmiendo... eran tres youkai y una pequeña niña: el primero era una especie de dragón, el segundo un sapo y el tercero... un hermoso inu youkai, de largos cabellos plateados... así como ojos de oro y en su frente tenía una luna creciente y en sus mejillas algunas marcas al igual que en sus muñecas.

Ese youkai de gran belleza de pronto abre sus ojos, era como si sintiera a alguien o algo... mira si los demás seguían durmiendo y camina un poco, nota que no había Luna, deja que el viento mueva un poco sus cabellos de plata y ve las estrellas.

.-De nuevo tu... donde quieras que estés, siento tu poder...megami...- murmura esas palabras, así como ve una estrella fugaz pero... parecía otra cosa porque iba a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse en una zona.

El youkai hace caso omiso a eso y decide descansar de nuevo, solo que algo en su interior le decía que algo estaría por ocurrir...

La noche seguía en todo su esplendor... solo una silueta camina con mucha lentitud y dificultad, mueve algunos arbustos, sus rastros de sangre caían al pasto... y ve un pozo: su mirada casi perdida le hace perder el equilibrio, aparte estaba en mal estado que pierde las fuerzas...

.-_Hermana..._- era lo último que pensó la chica antes de perder por completo el conocimiento y llegar a su destino final... a un lugar totalmente diferente...

Parecía que algo nuevo estaría por ocurrir, el aire cambia ligeramente... pero nadie sabría lo que encontrarían al día siguiente, en ese pozo donde se colocaban a los demonios muertos a causa del hombre.

**Fin del prólogo**

Hola de nuevo! Aquí Bunny de nuevo hace acto de presencia! sipi, he regresado con un nuevo fic….

Bueno, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias de seguir Eternity, un fic que duró prácticamente un año! GRACIAS!...

Mmm bueno, este fic es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pues es una historia casi apegada a la obra de Rumiko sensei; yo realmente no suelo escribir esta clase de fics pero… hice el cambio para descansar un poco…

Heavens and Earths será una historia bastante sencilla (y de 'pocos capítulos'), no tendrá tanto embrollo como la tuvo Eternity… solo habla de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol que ambiciona a la perla de Shikkon, y su hermana Tsuki-yomi, la diosa de la Luna que pedirá la ayuda de Inuyasha y compañía para salvar a su hermana… pero, aquí viene lo relevante: Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué el? Simple, él es alguien muy especial para Amaterasu…

Y bueno solo les puedo decir esto por ahora,… aquí solo aparecieron estas chicas y Sesshoumaru, ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Inuyasha y a los demás.

Jejeje me gustaría saber su opinión por medio de sus reviews, y bueno… nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	2. Desconocida en casa

Capítulo 1: desconocida en casa 

Era un hermoso día en la época moderna, se podía respirar el aire de un tranquilo verano... en un templo que se encuentra a las afueras de la cuidad, un anciano con ropas de sacerdote barría tranquilamente el lugar; ya que siempre se llenaba de hojas a causa de un extraño árbol Sagrado, mejor conocido como Goshinboku.

Todo parecía bastante tranquilo... el anciano barría con bastante tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo esperaba alguna que otra persona pasara por su templo y compraran sus amuletos o escucharan sus famosos relatos de objetos extraños.

Al mismo tiempo, un niño pequeño salía de la casa con una mochila en su espalda, parecía que iba a la escuela y se acerca al anciano.

.-Abuelo, ya me voy a la escuela!

.-Vete con cuidado Souta...

El chico asiente y estaba por irse cuando... su abuelo lo detiene.

.-Saca antes que nada a Buyo, de nuevo se metió en el pozo- le ordena el abuelo y el niño se molesta un poco.

.-Kagome fue la culpable por dejarlo abierto, pero que va...

Luego de decir eso, Souta entra de nuevo a la casa y no tarda en salir de nuevo con un plato de comida; se acerca hasta ese pequeño lugar donde había un pozo... era un lugar muy oscuro pero gracias a la luz de la mañana, se iluminaba un poco.

.-Buyo... ven! Sal de ahí!- le grita el chico y no encuentra al gato, eso lo extraña bastante...

Sigue con su búsqueda sin encontrar al gato pero... algo le hace que tire el plato de comida, pues escucha una especie de gemido en el interior de ese pozo.

.-Nani? FANTASMAS?-el niño se asusta por ello y retrocede, siempre le daba miedo estar ahí; pero... de nuevo escucha ese gemido, que se transforma en una voz muy débil.

.-A..yu..da...

Con eso, Souta nota que era la voz de alguien, primero piensa que era de Kagome pero… nota que era más aguda y suave, aunque muy débil. En ese momento decide acercarse al pozo y ve una silueta dentro de ese lugar.

.-Quien es?- pregunta el niño más extrañado.

.-...ayuda...one..gai...

.-Ah! si... ahora la saco de ahí!- le grita Souta y piensa la manera de ayudar a esa persona, sale del lugar y se acerca a su abuelo para que lo ayudara.

Unos minutos después, el abuelo y Souta sacan a esa persona... los dos se quedan extrañados al ver que se trataba de una jovencita, de largos cabellos azabaches llenos de polvo y sangre, así como un elegante kimono azul, rasgado y manchado de su propio carmín.

.-Pero... como es que llegaste aquí?- pregunta el abuelo.

.-...no..lo...se...- y la chica pierde de nuevo el conocimiento, eso provoca que los dos se la lleven al interior de la casa.

Para ese momento, la mamá de Kagome no estaba y los dos tuvieron que vérselas para que la chica no estuviera peor; sus heridas eran muy graves y sus signos vitales muy débiles. Así que la recuestan en la cama de la chica...

Lo más extraño de todo, era que no entendían como una joven como ella estuviera de pronto en el pozo donde Kagome suele usar para estar en el Sengoku, al mismo tiempo ven que sus ropas no eran comunes, eran de una tela muy fina... más fina que la seda misma...

.-Es muy raro que una jovencita como ella vistiera de esta forma...- dice el abuelo un poco confundido.

.-Por qué abuelo?- le pregunta Souta.

.-Porque esta clase de tela se dice que... solo los seres divinos pueden usarlo!

Cuando dice eso, Souta lo mira muy serio, ya que era difícil creer en las mentiras del anciano y se va; llegaría ya tarde a la escuela después de todo y el abuelo, se queda para cuidar a la chica.

Mientras tanto, en lo que era el Sengoku, una chica que usaba un uniforme de preparatoria, que era de color azul marino y que era adornado por un moño de color rojo, caminaba tranquilamente por esos bosques.

.-Ah! estoy feliz... Inuyasha, me acompañas hasta el pozo?- pregunta la chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate.

.-Pues que mas queda!...- detrás de ella un joven de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y unas extrañas orejas de perro la seguía; tenía sus brazos cruzados.

.-No me extrañes... ya sabes que debo estudiar para mis exámenes- le comenta la chica hasta llegar al pozo.

.-Lo sé Kagome... pero no te tardes o te buscaré yo!

Inuyasha realmente le molestaba que Kagome regresara a su época; eso ya era muy común porque no tenían más que hacer... el Sengoku respiraba al fin la paz...

.-Ya te dije que ahora que hemos derrotado a Naraku, pienso dedicarme más a los estudios y eso conlleva a no venir aquí más seguido.

.-Me lo has explicado como veinte veces!- responde molesto Inuyasha y detiene a la chica de su mano... ésta se queda extrañada.

Por unos instantes, ambos se pierde en la mirada del otro; ahora que todo había terminado, querían seguir juntos como siempre pero... Kagome tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Inuyasha al instante la acerca y la abraza.

.-... no me gusta que me dejes...- le dice el hanyou a Kagome.

.-Inuyasha... sólo será hasta el fin de semana- sonríe la chica.

Con eso, la chica se despide de él, dándole un beso en su mejilla y entra de inmediato al pozo, hacia el camino que la llevaría a su época... Inuyasha solo la observa irse y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho... ya tenían varios meses que derrotaron a Naraku y podían descansar, aunque a veces era aburrido por la costumbre de ir a un lado a otro por su búsqueda. Kagome por su lado había entrado ya a la preparatoria y era una bella chica de 16 años... seguía con su mismo carácter pero... a causa de su nuevo estilo de vida, sus visitas al Sengoku se acortaban a solo algunos días o el fin de semana.

Kagome llega a su época y mira hacia la superficie... aunque, en el suelo observa algo brillante, se agacha y descubre lo que era.

.-Ah?... qué arete tan extraño...- se dice así misma al tener entre sus manos un arete alargado y con zafiros que lo adornaban; era un objeto realmente bello y de gran valor a simple vista.

Le extrañaba un poco que esa clase de objetos estuviesen ahí... pueda que sea de su mamá y Buyo lo dejó ahí; aún así, era algo muy extraño. Entra a su casa y observa que su abuelo tenía en sus manos una bandeja con agua y algunos trapos.

.-Abuelo... y eso?

.-Kagome! Me da gusto verte!... quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Se extraña un poco y la chica sigue al anciano hasta su habitación; ella se queda helada al ver que una chica de edad mayor que ella, yacía sin conocimiento en su habitación.

.-Y ella?- pregunta Kagome asombrada.

.-Souta la encontró en el pozo... no te importa si usamos una de tus pijamas?... fue una suerte que le quedaran...

.-Ya veo...deja que yo lo haga.

Con eso, el abuelo deja a la chica sola y revisa a la recién llegada... nunca había visto a una chica con el cabello tan largo, así como un arete parecido al que había encontrado en una de las orejas de ella.

.-Quién será?- se dice así mismo pero... ve que los ojos de la chica se abren con lentitud, mostrando sus verdeazulinos...

.-Nani?

Se queda muy extrañada, pues los ojos de esa chica no eran muy comunes, no tenían un brillo como los de un humano; éstos parecían vacíos... como si no tuviesen vida.

.-Ah... dónde... estoy...- dice la chica al verse en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

.-Estás en un lugar seguro, descansa porque tus heridas no han cerrado por completo.

.-Una humana... que hermoso...- y sonríe ligeramente, eso deja a Kagome más extrañada.

La chica extraña mira fijamente a Kagome, por lo que la miko se asusta un poco, la mirada de esa mujer era vacía pero mostraba bondad, cuando se sintiera mejor le preguntaría muchas cosas...

Decide salirse Kagome para que descansara la chica, realmente era lo más extraño que ha visto... se acerca a una ventana de su casa y nota que había un kimono en el tendedero, bastante desgarrado y se acerca a él.

Nota que era un kimono poco común a los que ha visto, éste era mucho más elegante y la tela mucho más fina que el más fino que haya visto...

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en el Sengoku, una pequeña niña jugueteaba en el agua al igual que un sapo... al fondo estaba sentado un hermoso youkai de cabellos plateados, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos... sobretodo, al extraño suceso que ocurrió en la noche anterior.

.-_Es muy raro sentir su poder,.. pero anoche... por qué?... que habrá ocurrido?..._- Sesshoumaru mira el cielo y ve el Sol de ese día, tan brillante...- hasta cuando podré verte de nuevo...

.-Amo, a quién desea ver de nuevo?- pregunta Jaken al acercarse al youkai.

Sesshoumaru mira de forma fulminante al pequeño ser, detestaba que se entrometieran en sus pensamientos... así que lo golpea y Rin mira herido al pobre sapo.

.-Jaken... cuida a Rin- eran las últimas palabras que dice el youkai antes de levantarse e irse, el sapo aun adolorido asiente.

Parecía que estaba bastante extrañado a lo ocurrido... igual había visto esa estrella fugaz y no le tomó importancia aunque, despedía un poder muy extraño.

Entra en lo profundo del bosque, debía encontrar respuesta a esa inquietud suya... era muy raro ver a ese youkai en ese estado.

Ya era noche en la época moderna, Kagome revisaba algunos de sus apuntes cuando... se sorprende al ver que la extraña chica caminaba con mucha lentitud.

.-Hey!... no puedes levantarte aún! Estás herida!- le dice Kagome.

.-...debo... detener a mi hermana, no te entrometas... humana...- le dice la chica.

.-No sé que te pasó pero... no puedes salir así, puede ser peligroso!

Y se detiene la chica, cae de rodillas al suelo y Kagome se acerca más a ella... ve que la chica extraña tenía sus ojos llorosos.

.-...humana, eres la primera con la que tengo un contacto tan cercano... – Kagome se queda extrañada al momento en que la chica toma su mano, no entendía lo que hacía-... no eres alguien ordinario...siento claramente... un poder en tu interior.

Con eso, Kagome se extraña más... no entendía como una chica de esa clase pudiera sentir que no era común; así que la ayuda a subir las escaleras y la lleva de nuevo a su habitación.

.-Gracias... aunque, muy pronto estaré bien... – dice ella.

.-Pero si tus heridas son profundas...

.-Je,...si hubieran sido armas humanas... en horas estaría bien, pero... las de los Altos Cielos provocan que mi recuperación se alargue un poco... como te llamas?- una sonrisa de sus labios aparece y Kagome responde con el mismo gesto.

.-... soy... Kagome, Higurashi Kagome... y el tuyo?...

La chica sonríe y mira a Kagome por unos instantes, no sabía si era adecuado revelar su nombre... pero, nota que esa miko no era de malas intenciones...

.-Dime Tsuki...- eran las palabras de esa chica.

.-Tsu...ki?...

En el Sengoku, Shippo caminaba tranquilo por el bosque... Kirara igual lo acompañaba, mientras que el resto se encontraba en la choza de Kaede. Ambos estaban recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales que la anciana les pidió, el zorrito estaba muy alegre pero... algo lo deja extrañado, Kirara observa al fondo que alguien se estaba acercando...

.-Kirara... alguien está cerca de aquí, vamos a ver?

El animalito asiente y corren hacia ese punto... observan que esa presencia imponente se acercaba a lo que era el pozo.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que... se trataba de nada más y nada menos de...

.-Sesshoumaru?- Shippo se asusta al ver la presencia de ese youkai, su fría mirada se fija en ellos dos, luego camina hasta llegar al pozo.

.-...veo que el estúpido de Inuyasha no está, acaso se fue con esa humana?- pregunta de pronto, dejando extrañados a los dos pequeños.

.-Inuyasha no es un estúpido!- grita furioso Shippo pero, se calla al ver la mirada asesina de ese Lord, no era muy bueno responderle...

Entonces, Sesshoumaru revisa el pozo y se queda bastante pensativo, nota que en ese punto... la presencia que sintió se perdía.

.-_No es ella... pero, si la sentí... acaso será...­-_ piensa el youkai hasta que, alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos.

.-Miren a quien tenemos aquí... qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru?- pregunta de pronto Inuyasha.

.-Nada que te importe...- era la contestación indiferente de ese youkai, algo que molesta por completo a su medio hermano.

Shippo y Kirara dan gracias a los dioses de que estuviera a tiempo... pues no estaba nada contento; Inuyasha se acerca a él hasta quedar de frente, sólo el pozo los separaba.

.-Acaso buscas algo?... aquí no hay nada que te interese...- responde Inuyasha con frialdad.

.-...je, - sonríe de pronto el youkai, eso le dio a entender que seguía débil como siempre-... te falta mucha experiencia todavía... veo que no lo sentiste...

.-Eh?... de qué hablas?

.-...así está mejor...

Sesshoumaru se da media vuelta y se retira de ahí, dejando a un Inuyasha más extrañado... no entendía a lo que quiso decir su medio hermano de que no lo sintió, aunque... mira al kitsune y a la gatita para luego llevárselos de ahí...

Todo parecía muy tranquilo aunque, en un lugar bastante lejano... una mujer parecía bastante pensativa, se observaban a través de sus ojos de zafiro que no estaba muy alegre.

.-No han encontrado nada?... ni su cuerpo- eran las frías palabras de ella; uno de sus guardias habla.

.-Nada majestad... es como si la misma tierra se la tragara- contesta su guardia.

.-Entiendo... que más da, ella misma se lo buscó, será mejor que comiencen con la búsqueda de la Shikkon no Tama.

.-Como diga- dice el guardia, pero... la mujer lo detiene.

.-Iré con ustedes... detesto el mundo de los ningen, pero... debo encontrar a alguien antes...- ella se levanta de su asiento y su fría mirada se posa en sus guardias.

De ese modo, la mujer se encamina hacia la salida de su castillo, sus labios forman una extraña sonrisa mientras saca de sus ropas un pequeño dije en forma de eclipse... sus zafiros ojos lo observan para luego mirar hacia delante.

.-Espero volverte a ver...- musita ella levemente mientras su imagen se pierde en esa oscuridad, detrás de ella, sus guardias la siguen.

Pasan algunos días... Kagome salía de su casa y la chica de nombre Tsuki se despide de ella, ya se sentía mucho mejor y eso hace feliz a la miko.

.-Y a dónde vas?- pregunta la joven hacia Kagome, ella por un lado se decía de donde provenía; intentó varias veces preguntarle pero ella desviaba la conversación con otra cosa.

.-..ah, pues a la escuela... regreso hasta la tarde, no quieres que de regreso vayamos a comprar algo de ropa?

.-...o.o... me gustaría...- Tsuki por su lado no entendía muy bien eso pero, le gustaban mucho las actividades raras que hacían los humanos.

Tsuki en ese instante tenía puesto una camisa que le quedaba grande... la mamá de Kagome intentó arreglar el kimono de ellas pero, se había perdido por completo. Así, Kagome sale hacia la escuela... la chica de ojos verde azulados la mira irse y se sienta en la cama.

.-Ah, realmente que los humanos son muy extraños aunque... mm?- de pronto, su mirada se posa en una fotografía que tenía Kagome en su escritorio; su curiosidad le hace que se acerque a ella para mirarla-... que rara pintura, parece... como si estuvieran ahí...

Algo que la deja bastante rara era que... en esa foto, aparte de que estaba Kagome; a su lado, un joven de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y curiosas orejas de perro que era Inuyasha, éste tenía abrazada a la miko y detrás de ellos estaban Sango, Miroku y Shippo encima de Kirara transformada.

Tsuki se sorprende bastante porque reconoce la clase de seres que estaban en esa imagen, Shippo que era un youkai e Inuyasha... un hanyou pero ella, de pronto se imagina a alguien más...

.-Joven...Sesshoumaru...- musita levemente, pues nota que ese hanyou y el ser que mencionó eran muy parecidos, solo que uno de ellos tenía orejas de perro y el otro no.

Toca un poco esa foto, así como algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos... recuerda esa fatal noche en la que una mujer que le dice 'hermana' estuvo a punto de matarla, ahora lo que no entendía... como era que llegó a una época tan adelantada...

Por otro lado, Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque y se detiene un poco... aún le extrañaba la extraña visita de Sesshoumaru a esa zona, así que, decide ir de visita con Kagome para preguntarle si sintió algo extraño esa noche.

.-Inuyasha... visitarás a su época a Kagome-san?- pregunta Miroku detrás de él.

.-...algún problema con eso?- responde un poco molesto el hanyou.

.-… no, nada, dile que nosotros igual la saludamos...

Inuyasha asiente y salta igual por el pozo... tenía muy buenas razones para verla, ya que después se la llevaría al Sengoku porque tenía vacaciones. No pasó mucho cuando el hanyou llega a la época de la chica y sale del pozo en dirección a la casa de Kagome; le extraña un poco que las ventanas de ella estuviesen abiertas, siempre Kagome las cerraba cuando salía.

.-Bien, la veré ahora mismo- se dice para si, sería su día de suerte, camina hasta entrar como perro en su casa y observa que ahí estaba la mamá de Kagome- buenos días señora.

.-Oh... Inuyasha, que milagro es verte... Kagome no está, se fue a la escuela...- le dice la mamá de pronto y el chico se desilusiona un poco.

.-La... puedo esperar?- pregunta el hanyou.

.-Claro! Estás en tu casa!

Con eso, Inuyasha se dirige a la habitación de la chica, se quedaría ahí viendo todo lo que tenía ella hasta que llegara. Se detiene al ver que la habitación estaba semi abierta, era otra cosa tan rara... Kagome nunca dejaba la puerta abierta, y menos si estaba ausente.

.-Que raro...- pero sus orejitas se mueven de pronto, ya que escucha una voz en el interior de ese lugar, para nada era la voz de Kagome; ésta era más fina y delicada... como si un ángel cantara, nunca había escuchado tan melodioso sonido.

Pero, tenía en sus manos a Tessaiga, a lo mejor era algún espíritu y no permitiría que a Kagome le pasara algo... prepara su espada y sonríe divertido.

.-Bien... prepárate...

Corre de manera que sus pisadas no se escucharan, azota la puerta y se lanza para atacar pero... se queda helado, al ver a una chica que se cepillaba con mucho cuidado su larga cabellera... ella cantaba una hermosa melodía y, se voltea para ver al recién llegado... sus ojos verde azulados se posan en la mirada de sorpresa del hanyou.

.-Esa no es la manera correcta de entrar por parte de un caballero...- dice la chica pero,... Inuyasha se queda congelado al verla.

La chica solo vestía una camisa larga y sus piernas delgadas y largas se notaban bastante, al igual que la tenía abierta al modo de verse un poco su busto.

.-Ah... tú... quien eres?...- y decide olfatearla-... eres un oni?

Con eso, la chica se enfurece y golpea con fuerza a Inuyasha, éste cae al suelo adolorido y Tsuki lo mira seriamente.

.-No me confundas con esos seres repugnantes!

.-Tsuki!... Inuyasha!- grita de pronto Kagome al llegar de la escuela y corre hacia Inuyasha.

.-Ah... mi cabeza...- decía el pobre Inuyasha con los ojos en forma de espiral.

.-O.O lo siento mucho...- contesta muy apenada la chica.

Unos minutos después, Inuyasha se encontraba mejor y la chica seguía algo apenada, pero Kagome le dice que no fue nada malo después de todo.

.-Ah... Kagome, pero quien ella?- pregunta Inuyasha extrañado- no es amiga tuya, verdad?

.-... Mmm no, apenas nos conocimos... es que, mi abuelo la encontró en el pozo...

Al decir eso, Inuyasha se queda extrañado... recuerda que la noche anterior Sesshoumaru estuvo ahí, como si buscara algo.

.-_Nani?... acaso, a ella se refería Sesshoumaru?_- el hanyou de pronto mira seriamente a la chica-... quién eres?... sé que no eres de este mundo...

La chica se queda helada, Kagome por su lado intenta tranquilizar al chico pero... solo una mirada muy seria de éste se posa en una nerviosa por parte de Tsuki.

**Fin del capítulo I**

Ah kami, creo que lo dejé en un momento interesante, n.nUU Inuyasha con su hermosa manera de interrogar a las personas puso nerviosa a Tsuki, pero bueno… ahora que pasará? Sesshoumaru por su lado, busca algo o alguien… así como la causante de las graves heridas de Tsuki decidió buscar por su cuenta esa perla… esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

En fin,… perdón por la demora para este capítulo uno pero la escuela me tiene ATADA, aparte ando con un resfriado feo t.t, pero bueno… creo que volveré a actualizar como se debe hasta el siguiente viernes (7 de abril), así que mis otros fics como Sakura no Tsuki (en la sección de YuYu Hakusho) y Lust for blood (en la sección de Yami no Matsuei) seguirán sin actualizarse hasta la fecha que acabo de hacer mención entre paréntesis n.nUUU… y bueno, mejor vayamos a los reviews!

**o-yami-o:** espero te haya gustado este capítulo… gracias por tu review! n.n

**Elen-Ses:** pues si, ahora los dioses les darán algo de molestia a Inuyasha y compañía, debo decir que es un cliché ya muy usado de otros enemigos que desean la perla pero,… lo hago para darme un respiro luego de escribir algo tan… mm complicado como Eternity! Puesto que mi siguiente fic será un poco más complicado, oscuro y… con algunos visos yaoi, demo… XD el resto es sorpresa, n.n mmm a ver cuando hablamos, ya tiene su tiempecito que no lo hacemos, pero bueno… gracias por tu review, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos amiga!

Y bueno, son todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Heavens and Herat!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	3. La dama del bosque

Capítulo 2: la dama del bosque 

.-Vamos, responde!- alza la voz Inuyasha al no tener respuesta alguna de ella.

.-Inuyasha!- Kagome intenta calmarlo.

Tsuki no sabía que decir, que responder... tenía miedo de revelar su verdadera identidad, pero lo que más le extraña es el nombre que menciona el hanyou.

.-Qué tienes que ver con Sesshoumaru, eh?- dice de pronto el chico, Kagome se extraña a eso.

.-...nani?...- musita extrañada Tsuki-... dijiste... Sesshoumaru, el joven Sesshoumaru?

Cuando dice eso, la chica sonríe un poco... algo que deja sin palabras a los presentes, pero Inuyasha siente como la chica lo abraza y su tono de voz es un poco más triste.

.-Acaso lo conoces?... dónde está! Él es el único que puede ayudarme!- decía la chica a punto de llorar, Inuyasha la separa y no entendía nada del asunto.

.-Lo conoces?- pregunta Kagome.

.-No mucho... pero sé que el puede ayudarme... dígame joven, como lo encuentro?- pregunta la chica con una esperanza.

.-Yo que sé, y es muy raro que conozca a una humana...ayer estuvo cerca del pozo...

.-Baka! No soy una humana!- Tsuki bastante molesta, golpea al pobre hanyou.

Inuyasha se soba su cabeza y mira muy seria a la chica, Kagome tranquiliza a la extraña y ella hace lo mismo.

.-Qué genio!... si tanto quieres buscar al baka de mi medio hermano, adelante! Puedes hacerlo!...

.-Medio hermano?... tú eres... Inuyasha?- la mirada de Tsuki se enciende, dejando raro al chico.

.-Oye Tsuki... acaso los conoces bien?- pregunta confundida la miko.

.-Solo al joven Sesshoumaru, de su medio hermano lo supe por ahí... pero dígame joven Inuyasha, como lo puedo encontrar, estoy en un mundo muy raro y no he visto a seres como ustedes...

.-Estás en la época moderna- le explica Kagome- pero... si no nos dices de donde eres, no te podemos ayudar.

Inuyasha estaba en silencio, se le hacía muy raro que una chica como ella, conociera a su medio hermano; así que gira su vista hacia ella y la chica decide hablar.

.-Yo por ahora no puedo decir mucho, solo lo hago por seguridad...- hace una reverencia- mi nombre es Tsuki-yomi, provengo de los Altos Cielos, agradezco mucho que hayan cuidado de mi en estos días...

.-Altos...Cielos?- se pregunta Kagome.

.-Mmmm dónde queda eso?- Inuyasha igual se pregunta.

.-Después puedo darles más detalles y ahora, serían muy amables de decirme como encontrar el joven Sesshoumaru?

.-Pues tendrías que ir con nosotros... qué dices Inuyasha? A lo mejor es conocida de Sesshoumaru.

.-Keh, pues que más! Es imposible que mi hermano tenga relaciones sociales...

Tsuki se extraña un poco a eso, pero piensa que por ahora era más seguro no revelar quien realmente era, al menos hasta que hablara con ese youkai de cabellos plateados.

Por otro lado, entre los arbustos de un bosque muy profundo... una mujer con ropas de miko caminaba tranquilamente por esa zona; en su espalda portaba su arco y sus flechas, siempre caminaba sola, sin rumbo fijo... exactamente como un alma en pena, y lo está, solo que su pobre alma no podía salir de ese cuerpo hecho con tierra y huesos.

Kikyou camina hasta que de pronto se detiene... algo la hace detenerse y prepara su arco con flechas.

.-_Es la barrera espiritual más fuerte que he sentido..._- piensa la mujer mientras prepara su arco para atacar- _una presencia igual de fuerte se acerca._

En ese mismo momento, la miko no duda más y lanza esa flecha... cual va siendo su sorpresa que una mano la detiene y la hace ceniza, ya que automáticamente se enciende.

.-Flechas purificadoras... que tonterías, je- dice una voz femenina a algunos metros de distancia de esa miko.

.-Quién eres?... no eres un humano- sus frías palabras hacen sonreír a la recién llegada.

.-Como se nota que eres fuerte... pero no al grado de un dios- responde y se acerca un poco más a la chica.

Kikyou observa que se trataba de una hermosa mujer de kimono dorado, sus largos cabellos azabaches estaban peinados con muchos adornos, pero sus vacíos ojos zafiros la miraban con detenimiento.

.-...acaso... tú no eres esa miko que tuvo en su poder la Shikkon no Tama?- pregunta con gran frialdad en sus palabras.

.-Otro maldito ser que la desea... entonces te mataré.

De nuevo prepara su arco y una nueva flecha, la cual no provoca alguna reacción en la mujer... ella de sus manos, hace aparecer un arco y una flecha hecha de fuego.

.-Ni te atrevas porque no lo lograrás... – eran las palabras de esa mujer y Kikyou la ataca de nuevo.

La flecha de la miko se acerca a toda velocidad a la mujer... aunque, no lo logra, una barrera se forma quemando la flecha y con eso; da oportunidad para que su enemiga la atacara.

La mujer lanza su flecha y para sorpresa de Kikyou, esa flecha se multiplica y la atacan desde varios ángulos; esquiva casi todas y una de ellas quema un poco su hakama.

.-No puedes conmigo... te quitaré esas almas, tu puedes estorbarme!- y prepara varias esferas de fuego, Kikyou no se dejaría y se prepara.

La mujer lanza esas esferas y Kikyou es atacada de lleno...una gran explosión se crea en los alrededores y al final, solo se observa como una silueta cae al suelo. La mujer la mira de forma insignificante.

.-Si no es esta mujer... yo sé quien puede saberlo...- musita esas palabras y a su alrededor aparecen varios seres que parecían ser sus guardias.

.-Que hacemos con esta sacerdotisa?- pregunta uno de ellos.

.-Lo que quieran, me tiene sin cuidado... mientras no se cruce de nuevo en nuestro camino, todo perfecto...

Ella deja ese lugar mientras sus guardias idean la manera de evitar que se acerquen de nuevo a esa mujer.

Cerca de ese lugar... Sesshoumaru mira hacia el cielo, era como su hubiera percibido lo que ocurrió.

.-Amo bonito, le pasa algo?- le pregunta Jaken.

.-...- no dice palabra alguna, Rin observa que se encamina y lo sigue.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama, no nos deje!- le dice Rin y el youkai no le contesta, estaba envuelto totalmente en sus pensamientos.

El youkai se sentía un poco intranquilo, algo muy raro en él, pero en esa ocasión... algo le decía que debía encontrar la causa de ese extraño desprendimiento de energía, de algo muy poderoso.

.-_Te encontraré, yo sé que estás aquí..._- piensa el youkai mientras se adentra más a los bosques y detrás de él, se encontraban Jaken y Rin.

Durante el camino... la pequeña no entendía ese extraño comportamiento de su amo, así que se acerca a Jaken para preguntarle.

.-Jaken, por qué Sesshoumaru-sama está preocupado?

.-QUE? Sesshoumaru-sama no se preocupa! De seguro que se debe a la estúpida presencia de Inuyasha...

.-Inuyasha no está...- dice de pronto el youkai, dejando helado a Jaken... era raro que él contestara a eso.

Los tres se detienen y Sesshoumaru mira de forma asesina al sapo; éste se pone muy nervioso y se esconde detrás de Rin, ella lo mira raro y luego al youkai de ojos dorados.

.-...Jaken, cuida de Rin...- y de ese modo, Sesshoumaru toma otro camino en busca de la respuesta a esa incomodidad suya.

Entonces el youkai se encamina... ya era una segunda ocasión en la que sentía una energía tan extraña, lo raro de todo era que la conocía muy bien; se extrañaba que la sintiera de nuevo... así como su interior se estremecía.

Mientras caminaba, Jaken y Rin se quedan solos... ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, hasta que Rin decide hablar.

.-Estará bien Sesshoumaru-sama?

.-Claro que si, niña tonta! al amo bonito no le pasa nada!- le responde el sapo molesto y la niña baja un poco la mirada.

Ambos se sientan en el suelo y deciden esperar al youkai, Jaken siente que no se demoraría mucho... Rin miraba el cielo con una gran sonrisa porque estaba totalmente claro y con algunas nubes, que forman curiosas figuras.

.-Jaken... tengo hambre... puedo buscar por aquí si encuentro algo para comer?- pregunta la pequeña mientras se toca su estómago.

.-Ah como das lata!... ve, solo ten cuidado.. ya sabes que al amo Sesshoumaru no le gusta que te metas en problemas!

La niña no le dice nada y se adentra al bosque, Jaken ahora se queda solo junto con Ah-Un... pero algo lo deja extrañado; siente un viento muy raro.

.-Que raro... sentía una presencia que me da escalofríos...- se abraza así mismo y mira hacia la dirección que tomó la niña.

Rin por su lado caminaba tranquilamente, veía por todos los alrededores para encontrar algo que calmara su hambre; Sesshoumaru una ocasión le dijo que si quería comida, debía hacerlo por su propia cuenta y así lo hace...

.-Este bosque casi no tiene nada... ah, mi estómago me duele...- pero algo la deja un poco extrañada, había al fondo alguien recargado en un árbol...

Se queda muy extrañada porque era un demonio que estaba herido, al principio eso la asusta un poco aunque... ve que la llama.

.-Ayúdame...pequeña...- le decía vagamente.

.-Ah,... qué quieres...?- pregunta Rin un poco asustada.

.-Me han ... herido... quiero...tu... ayuda...- le decía entrecortadamente, la pequeña no sabía que hacer o responder.

Pasan algunos segundos en los cuales Rin no sabe que hacer, se le hacía muy raro que un ser estuviera por esos alrededores... al instante, se acerca un poco pero... nota que ese demonio sonríe; intenta retroceder pero, la habían rodeado.

.-Ja, humana tonta... tú serás nuestro festín en este instante!- le dice el que se hizo el herido.

.-Nani?... no! déjenme! Sesshoumaru-sama!

Y comienza a gritar la pequeña, mientras cuatro demonios y el cabecilla la toman e intentan matarla... ella se mueve a como podía, y no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su salvador.

.-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!- gritaba la niña, pero los demonios intentan atacarla y ella escapa a como podía.

Sesshoumaru por su lado, siente el peligro en el aire... algo le decía que la pequeña que siempre la acompaña a sus viajes estaba en un gran peligro; decide ir tras ella.

Cerca de donde Rin corría despavorida... alguien yacía en lo alto de un árbol, parecía que dormía plácidamente pero, con el grito de esa pequeña humana, se despierta; sus ojos de zafiro intentan ver de donde proviene ese escándalo, pero... su mirada de nieve se extraña un poco.

.-...este aroma… es muy parecido... – musita esas palabras e intenta recostarse de nuevo.

Mira hacia el suelo y ve como Rin intenta escapar de esos demonios, la mira con indiferencia... ya que era un humano y no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara.

.-Pobre humana... esos demonios la matarán... – dice ella con una gran frialdad en sus palabras, aunque...la mira de nuevo, percibe de nuevo un olor que parece reconocer- ..._como es que ella desprende ese mismo aroma?... si me acerco, pueda que me diga donde está..._- piensa la mujer mientras se levanta.

La mujer salta y sigue a esos demonios, todo lo que tenía que hacer con tal de resolver esa duda de ese extraño aroma; sigue a esos terribles seres y al mismo tiempo, escucha los gritos de ayuda de la pequeña...

No pasó mucho cuando, Rin estaba en una zona donde no se podía ir a ningún otro lado más. Ella se encontraba muy temerosa y preocupada al ver que Sesshoumaru no iba por ella... él estaba cerca, haría lo que sea para salvarla pero... algo lo hace detenerse un poco.

.-Nani?...este poder...- dice el youkai, no podía dar un siguiente paso... pues no le convenía, si realmente era astuto, no lo haría.

Su mirada se torna mucho más fría, ya que no puede pasar gracias a una barrera espiritual muy fuerte; proveniente de un poder que conoce a la perfección... y se queda ahí, esperando el momento en que esa barrera se debilitara y entrara para buscar a Rin.

Rin por su lado estaba asustada, esos demonios se acercaban a ella cada vez más, no se quería imaginar que clase de cosas podían hacerle; no quería morir de nuevo... desea con todas sus fuerzas ver de nuevo a Sesshoumaru...

.-Ven pequeña... no sufrirás tanto...- le dice el demonio.

.-No!... quiero ver a Sesshoumaru-sama!- responde ella.

.-Ah... ni modo, no podr...

Pero no termina de hablar, Rin cierra sus ojos y se abraza así misma; escucha como algo era desgarrado... una silueta había matado de un solo ataque a ese demonio. La pequeña abre sus ojos y observa a una mujer.

.-Eh?...

.-Vaya, veo que seres inferiores como ustedes siguen vagando en este mundo... si que el mundo es grande- comenta ella mientras tiene a uno asfixiándolo.

Los demonios no tienen escapatoria alguna, la mujer pelea contra ellos y éstos intentan atacarla... sonríe en vista de que era algo imposible... Rin no imaginaba ver a una mujer tan fuerte como ella, mira como de sus manos crea varías esferas de fuego que son lanzadas a ellos... así acaba con ellos.

.-..._que hermosa mujer,...a pesar de que su ropa se manchó de sangre, sigue desprendiendo un brillo casi celestial,...ella misma desprende un brillo,...un brillo realmente maravilloso y al mismo tiempo me da un poco de miedo..._- piensa la niña al ver a los demonios muertos y en medio, a la mujer extraña.

Rin se acerca temerosa a la mujer y ella, sin mirarla a los ojos le responde:

.-Descuida, están muertos... no soy una heroína pero, te salvé tu alma porque quiero saber algo...- eran las palabras de esa mujer.

.-...yo...gracias...!- y Rin se lanza a la mujer, ella se queda petrificada a la acción de la pequeña, la niña la abraza y llora un poco; realmente estuvo cerca de la muerte.

La mujer no sabía que hacer,... ella había colocado una barrera espiritual y al gesto de Rin; éste se debilita, dando oportunidad de que Sesshoumaru pasara.

.-_Hasta que se debilitó.._- piensa el youkai y sigue corriendo, la presencia que sentía con anterioridad estaba mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Sesshoumaru también siente el olor de sangre por el lugar, así como algunos restos de demonios regados por doquier; eso le da una idea que hubo una pelea... y al fondo, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa... ahí estaba Rin, abrazada a una mujer que vestía con un kimono dorado pero manchado de sangre... no imaginaba ver eso; la silueta por su lado se queda helada y se separa de Rin. La mujer gira su vista lentamente... sus ojos zafiros observan a ese youkai, abriéndose más... no se lo imaginaba.

.-...tú...- musita Sesshoumaru.

.-...nos vemos de nuevo... Sesshoumaru- sus suaves labios rojizos se curvean formando una pequeña sonrisa, era muy raro verla sonreír.

Entonces, Rin se queda extrañada... y más por la extraña mirada que su amo muestra, no era común verlo así; la mujer se acerca lentamente a él hasta quedar a pocos metros.

.-Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el youkai aparentando frialdad.

.-...no puedo decirlo por ahora...

.-Nunca salvas a humanos- habla Sesshoumaru al ver por el ovillo del ojo que Rin estaba bien, la mujer sonríe un poco más.

.-Y tú,... desde cuando te sigue una?... la salvé porque desprende tu aroma- eran las palabras de ella, Sesshoumaru mira a la pequeña

.-Rin, vete de aquí...

Al escuchar eso, la pequeña no dice nada y se va de ahí; dejando a los dos seres a solas... la mujer igual le extrañaba bastante.

.-...vaya, y no la has matado... me extraña de ti, Sesshoumaru- comenta ella.

.-Desde cuando te ves interesada en lo que hago... Amaterasu- dice el youkai de fría mirada, algo que provoca una sonrisa en ella.

.-Solo digo... acaso, ya sabías de mi?- pregunta ella bastante curiosa.

.-... puedo percibir tu poder en cualquier lugar.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos, Amaterasu; la forma en que Sesshoumaru la nombró... se da la media vuelta dándole la espalda al youkai.

.-Es lógico... tú eres el único que lo puede percibir, yo misma te lo permití...

.-...- Sesshoumaru no le dice nada, solo observa esos azabaches que caían como cascada.

.-...es momento de que me vaya...- estaba por encaminarse cuando, Sesshoumaru la detiene tomando su brazo.

.-No es normal que estés por aquí... a qué se debe que estés en este lugar?- las palabras de él eran casi amenazadoras, pero Amaterasu se suelta para verlo de frente.

.-Solo... busco algo, a lo mejor tú si sabes donde encontrarlo... la verdad que ni imaginaba encontrarte por aquí- sus palabras eran mucho más frías que las del youkai.

Eso a él, no le gustó nada y la mira un poco molesto... la mujer acaricia un poco el suave rostro de Sesshoumaru.

.-Este no es el momento y lugar perfecto para decirte... eso si, ten en cuenta que nos veremos de nuevo,... mi querido Sesshoumaru.

No hace ningún movimiento el youkai, solo siente la mano de esa mujer acariciar su mejilla derecha...hasta que ella se separa y desaparece de pronto, formando una pequeña tormenta de cerezos..

.-_Amaterasu... no imaginé verte de nuevo... _– piensa el youkai mientras toma un pétalo de cerezo y se deleita con su aroma.

**Fin del capítulo II**

Y bueno, que les pareció?... Sesshoumaru hace su aparición y tiene su primer encuentro con Amaterasu, tal parece que los dos se conocían desde antes aunque… ninguno se imaginó toparse, todo fue gracias a que Rin se metió con esos demonios n.nUUU, Tsuki por su lado ha revelado un poco su identidad y Kagome junto con Inuyasha parecen aceptar en ayudarla… Kikyou ha desaparecido por completo del panorama pero… qué hará exactamente Amaterasu?... y Sesshoumaru, sabrá de lo que es capaz este ser celestial de realizar? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Heavens and Earth!

De nuevo aquí ando, con una nueva actualización, creo que muchas de ustedes deseaban ver a Sesshoumaru y sobretodo con esa extraña mujer de nombre Amaterasu… ne? En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capi y bueno, aún hay muchos misterios que poco a poco se resolverán…

Por esta ocasión no contestaré a los reviews pero agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	4. Conociendo a los humanos

Capítulo 3: conociendo a los humanos 

Tsuki-yomi estaba muy pensativa hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, habían pasado unas horas desde que ella les comentó de donde provenía; le daba un cierto aire de tranquilidad que no sospecharan qué era realmente... pero calmó un poco la desconfianza que generaba su inesperada llegada.

.-Deseas algo de té?- pregunta Kagome al tener en sus manos una bandeja con tres tazas de té, Inuyasha había acompañado a la chica.

.-...ah, gracias...- sonríe la chica y toma la taza, el hanyou la mira por unos instantes para luego mirar a Kagome.

.-Pues si deseas venir con nosotros tendrás que ponerte algo mejor... estás casi desnuda- responde Inuyasha al ver que aun vestía esa camisa.

Para Kagome fue un comentario muy fuerte y no duda un solo instante en usar su 'osuwari' en contra del pobre, Tsuki observa como cae al suelo todo adolorido.

.-¬¬ así no se le habla a una dama!

.-..maldi...ta..Ka..gome.,…- murmura el hanyou.

.-Jajaja- Tsuki se ríe a eso, deja a los dos chicos extrañados y luego se calma-... si, ya me preparo... de verdad que me siento rara estando aquí.

De ese modo, Kagome le da a la chica unas ropas que tenía... tuvo que comprarlas porque esa chica de ojos verde azulados era mucho más alta que ella y por lógica, su ropa no era de su talla. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kagome e Inuyasha ven a la chica lista... ella llevaba unos jeans de color azul y una blusa de color negro ligeramente ajustada.

.-Wow! Te queda muy bien!- le dice Kagome mientras se acerca a ella.

.-...de veras lo crees?... ustedes si que usan ropas raras...- comenta la chica mientras se mira un poco.

.-Keh,... lo mismo le digo a Kagome- eran las palabras de ese hanyou.

.-Si quieres buscamos algo ya cuando estemos allá, te parece?- Kagome estaba un poco apenada.

.-Claro!

Entonces Kagome mira a Inuyasha, como diciéndole si era el mejor momento para partir; éste la mira extrañado y suspira, pues a eso se debió su visita, pues quería ver a Kagome y saber si pasaría el fin de semana en el Sengoku.

.-Pues ya que... prepara tus cosas Kagome.

.-Jejeje- Tsuki por su lado sonríe un poco.

De ese modo, Kagome no tardó mucho para estar lista... Tsuki la observaba bastante curiosa, ella nunca había visto que alguien como ella hiciera las cosas por su cuenta.

.-Oye, parece como si nunca vieras algo así- Inuyasha la interrumpe y ella se asusta un poco.

.-Eh,... nada... es que se me hace tan extraño que ella haga todo...

.-Nani?- Inuyasha no entendía nada.

.-Yo siempre tengo personas que me ayudan, casi nunca hago las cosas por mi cuenta- eran las palabras de una sonriente chica.

.-...que rara...- murmura Inuyasha aunque observa que Kagome ya estaba lista, tenía en su espalda esa mochila amarilla que siempre lleva puesta.

.-Listo!... vámonos Inuyasha!

El chico asiente y junto con Tsuki, se acercan al pozo que está afuera de la casa de Kagome; la chica de cabellos largos lo mira un poco y entra al instante con ellos... pero, había algo que deja extrañados a ambos chicos, como era que esa chica pasó por el pozo? Si ellos dos podían hacerlo por un hechizo que Kagome lanzó tras un duro entrenamiento para lograrlo,... ella...

Cuando pasaron a la otra época, todos salen del pozo y Tsuki se asombra a lo que veía; todo verde y lleno de vida...

.-Bienvenida- le dice Kagome.

.-Será mejor que busque a la anciana Kaede- dice Inuyasha mientras toma un camino diferente, Tsuki acompaña a Kagome a la aldea.

Al entrar, muchos se quedan viendo a la chica... no era muy común ver a alguien, aparte de Kagome, con esas ropas tan extrañas; algunos se hacían la idea de que si era una conocida de ella y otros, la miraban extrañas. Sus ojos... esos ojos que no parecían estar vivos, eran muy atrayentes hacia los humanos, pues no eran comunes.

.-Vamos- le dice Kagome cuando Tsuki miraba lo que hacían los aldeanos.

Kagome lleva a la chica a la choza de la anciana Kaede; ésta se encontraba vacía y la miko lo aprovecha para preparar un poco de té, ya que esperarían a Inuyasha y a Kaede.

.-No sabía que ustedes hacían cosas tan interesantes- comenta de pronto Tsuki dejando extrañada a Kagome.

.-Por qué lo dices?

.-... nunca lo había visto...- sonríe ella.

.-Entiendo, pero dime... donde queda exactamente donde vives?- pregunta curiosa Kagome y Tsuki baja un poco la mirada.

.-...allá- ella alza su mirada de nuevo y su dedo señala hacia el techo, Kagome se extraña a esa respuesta.

.-Eh?

En ese mismo instante, Miroku, Sango y Shippo llegan... a los tres les extraña la presencia de Tsuki y Kagome, al notar su expresión de sorpresa, se acerca a ellos.

.-Hola chicos!- saluda.

.-Kagome... que bueno es verte aquí!- responde Sango mientras abraza a Kagome, Shippo igual se acerca a ella y la saluda con mucho ánimos.

.-Y quien es ella?- pregunta el zorrito al ver a Tsuki extrañada a todo eso, pero a Miroku le brillan los ojos y no duda ni un solo instante en acercarse a tan hermosa dama.

.-Pero que hermoso ángel ha caído del cielo... cual es su nombre hermosa mujer?- pregunta el monje al tomar las manos de una chica semi asustada.

.-..eh... Tsuki...yomi...

Sango por su lado tenía una mirada que podía matar a cualquiera, eso pone nerviosos a Shippo y a Kagome; Miroku estaba por besar las manos de la chica...

.-Ah, un nombre digno de una hermosa diosa...- de pronto, cae al suelo adolorido, ya que la exterminadora le había dado con su boomerang; los presentes miran nerviosos la escena.

.-...ah pobre humano...- musita Tsuki y mira a Sango-... no lo mataste, verdad?

.-Para que Miroku muera, es muy difícil... -.-U- eran las palabras de una Sango casi celosa.

.-..Sanguito...

Tsuki ríe a eso, nunca había reído a ese grado y los demás la miran más raro, ya que no le veían la gracia a todo eso.

.-Jajajajaja, ah kami!... no pensé que ustedes los humanos fuesen tan... graciosos!... jajajajajaaj!

Y a todos, se les aparece una gota en sus cabezas, lo que provoca que la chica se sonroje más y Kagome se sienta a su lado y le dedica una sonrisa.

.-No te preocupes, creo que realmente no estás muy acostumbrada a andar por aquí, ne?

.-...creo que tienes razón, casi nunca ando por estos lugares.

.-Y de dónde eres?- pregunta de pronto de Shippo que salta a su hombro- porque tus ojos no son muy comunes y no hueles a youkai o hanyou!

Miroku ya recuperado la mira fijamente pero un poco más serio, Sango era la que estaba bastante pensativa; era como si tuviera una ligera idea de donde podría provenir tan extraña chica.

.-...de los Altos Cielos... pequeño, eres muy bonito y abrazable!- la chica abraza con cuidado a Shippo y éste se sonroja a ello.

.-Ya no los dijiste hace poco...- Kagome seguía con las mismas, no podía imaginarse donde quedaba ese lugar.

.-Señorita, nos gustaría que nos hablara un poco de su hogar, para nada podemos imaginarnos donde queda...

Con eso, Tsuki se queda callada; era casi la tercera vez que le preguntaban lo mismo y no deseaba contestar, así que ella se levanta dejando a Shippo en el suelo y les da la espalda.

.-No contestaré a esa pregunta... aun no.

Y sale de la choza, parecía algo molesta... entonces Miroku mira a Kagome; era necesario que ella les diera una explicación a todo eso porque en algún momento pensarán que esa chica tan rara, no era más que una enemiga, pero Kagome trata de resolverles un poco las dudas.

Ella les dice que esa chica la encontró su abuelo en el pozo, estaba muy herida y tuvieron que cuidar de ella por unos días; lo extraño de todo era que su recuperación fue muy rápida.

.-...ya veo, pero parece que le preguntas de su lugar de origen y lo evita- eran las palabras del monje.

.-Creo que yo si se...- dice de pronto Sango y todos la miran-... hasta donde yo sé... Tsuki-yomi es el nombre de una diosa, pero es casi raro que un dios ande entre nosotros.

Afuera de la choza, Tsuki miraba el cielo bastante preocupada; ella había llegado ahí luego de escapar una noche, pero no quería que esos humanos desconfiaran en ella... de pronto, cierra sus ojos; siente una energía bastante fuerte cerca de ahí.

.-..._qué será?_- piensa la chica y mira que provenía de un pequeño templo que estaba a lo alto de esa choza, observa que nadie la ve y al instante desaparece.

A los pocos segundos ella ya se encontraba en ese lugar, ve que había dos seres que observaban una esfera muy brillante; nota que estaba protegida por un campo espiritual muy fuerte.

.-Entonces no ha pasado nada?... eso es bueno anciana Kaede- eran las palabras de Inuyasha.

.-…si, ustedes ya tranquilos, Kagome luego de mucho logró crear un campo mucho mas fuerte que el de mi hermana Kikyou... pero, me dices que ella encontró a una chica extraña... verdad?- pregunta un poco extrañada.

.-Si, pero... solo nos ha dicho que proviene de los Altos Cielos...- comenta Inuyasha- aparte, Kagome dice que encontró esto.

Tsuki se extraña al ver un arete que tenía en sus manos el hanyou, se toca una de sus orejas y era de ella tal joya... seguramente la perdió cuando cayó al pozo. Decide observar mas... ve como Kaede toma el objeto y lo examina un poco.

.-...es extraño ver esta clase de joyas... – Kaede se extraña un poco e Inuyasha se pone más serio.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque... estas piedras son raras en nuestro mundo,... se que existen en el recinto donde viven los dioses.

.-Nani?... pero que tonterías son esas?- Inuyasha no creía palabra alguna.

.-Inuyasha, yo no se, pero... se que si un dios está en este mundo... es porque algo no anda bien, ellos nunca pisan el suelo de un humano.

A las afueras de ese pequeño templo Tsuki estaba sin palabras, ella estaba ahí porque era escapar al mundo humano o... morir... con eso; debía ser más clara en sus respuestas, puesto que en realidad estaba ahí para buscar ayuda.

-.Y cómo sabe eso, anciana Kaede?

.-Todos nosotros, sacerdotes, mikos,... todos los que estamos cercanos a esto... debemos saberlo, yo sé que los dioses tienen apariencia igual a la nuestra...

.-Ya veo- dice algo pensativo el hanyou.

.-Solo que sus ojos nos hacen la diferencia, no tienen brillo…

Cuando dice eso la anciana, Inuyasha se queda helado... Kaede lo nota y eso era porque, esa chica extraña, 'amiga' de Kagome tenía unos ojos muy extraños, unos ojos verde azulados poco común en un humano.

La anciana ve como Inuyasha sale corriendo de ese lugar y choca contra Tsuki; ella estaba sin palabras a lo que había escuchado y mira a Inuyasha encima de ella. El hanyou toma de las ropas a la chica sin importarle lo que estaba haciendo.

.-Oye! Dinos de donde eres?... sino, pensaré que eres un enemigo o algo así!

.-...- la chica no decía nada, su mirada se encontraba hacia el suelo.

.-VAMOS! RESPONDE!

Alza más su voz, Tsuki seguía sin decir palabra alguna; sus gritos se escuchan por toda la aldea y provoca que Kagome y los demás corran hacia el lugar; Kaede intenta detener al chico pero le era imposible.

.-Inuyasha! Déjala ya!- grita Kagome asustada a lo que veía.

.-..CÁLLENSE! ahora nos dirás quien eres? DILO!

Inuyasha mira que Tsuki lo observaba de un modo poco común, su mirada era muy seria y lanza al hanyou con solo mover su mano hacia un árbol; éste se queda helado porque, por un solo instante sintió una energía muy extraña emanar de la chica.

Los presentes se quedan sorprendidos a lo que había ocurrido, Kagome corre hacia Inuyasha y observa que solo fue el golpe el que lo dejó un poco adolorido. Miroku se acerca a la chica y se siente muy raro.

.-...kami,...- musita él levemente.

.-Disculpa, pero me provocaste... lo que dice ella- señala a Kaede- es cierto, soy una diosa...

Todos se quedan paralizados, como era que una diosa estuviera ahí; pero... a qué se debe que esté con ellos?

.-... mi símbolo es la Luna... soy la diosa del astro nocturno- y les da a todos la media espalda y aprieta sus puños- gomen si los hice sospechar un poco.

.-Ya decía yo... – comenta Miroku pensativo y se acerca a la chica hasta hacer una reverencia-... yo escuché de usted pero no imaginé que realmente fuese tan bella.

La chica sonríe un poco, Sango se calma porque sabía ahora de quien se trataba, e Inuyasha...

.-ESO LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE ANTES!

.-Inuyasha... cállate!

.-Él tiene razón, debí decir esto desde el primer momento que te vi Kagome... pero, no me sentía capaz...es eso... pero, eso que está allá y guardan con mucho cuidado... no es la famosa Shikkon no Tama?

.-Acaso sabe de ella?- pregunta Kaede extrañada.

.-... por mi hermana, no me interesa eso... si fuera así, ya la hubiera robado...

.-Eso... es imposible! Kagome ha hecho un campo muy fuerte y nadie puede destruirlo!- grita un Inuyasha molesto.

.-Si usted es una diosa, supongo que sus poderes son más fuertes, no?- comenta Sango cruzada de brazos y Tsuki sonríe un poco.

.-Miren...

De pronto, Tsuki coloca una de sus manos hacia el templo y solo hace un breve corte al campo... todos se quedan sorprendidos.

.-El poder de un dios es mucho mas fuerte que el de cualquier sacerdote o miko, mírenlo…- hace aparecer de su mano una esferita azulina la cual lanza y con ello, rompe por completo el sello.

.-Impo...sible...- Kagome cae de rodillas sin palabras, le costó mucho trabajo crearlo y ella... lo rompió con mucha facilidad.

.-Gomen Kagome,… pero si quieres yo te creo uno... deberían cuidar de esto más que sus vidas, es la manzana de la perdición para cualquier ser que la desee...

Kagome no dice nada y todos miran como la chica decide crear uno mucho más fuerte para evitar que cualquier ser la desee o intente robarla...

Realmente, desde que derrotaron a Naraku, nadie ha deseado obtenerla... y todos han vivido con mucha tranquilidad, hasta Miroku; pues con la muerte de ese hanyou, la maldición de su mano desapareció por completo... pero aparte de alegría, igual algo de tristeza hubo, ya que Sango perdió por completo a su hermano; podían revivirlo con Tenseiga pero el no lo quiso así...

Por otro lado, en un arroyo... una hermosa mujer parecía que se bañaba; su blanca piel había tocado esas aguas frescas, así como su largo cabello azabache se movía con lentitud. Sus ojos fríos de zafiro miran un poco hacia el fondo.

.-Admito que hay cosas realmente bellas en el mundo de los ningen...jejeje- ella sonríe, había sentido el aroma de uno cerca de ahí- _será bueno que de una buena vez encuentre esa perla... no me gusta estar aquí tanto tiempo... bueno..._

Y toma una flor que estaba a las orillas... sus pétalos eran azules y los coloca en su mano; luego sopla levemente hacia ese lugar. Esos pétalos son llevados hasta un campesino que recolectaba plantas medicinales.

El campesino observa unos pétalos azules llegar a él... éste se siente atraído por un suave aroma muy atrayente, los pétalos lo rodean mientras se siente como hechizado a ello. De pronto, éstos se van alejando de él y el hombre decide seguirlos... su aroma era tan atrayente que no se resiste y no camina mucho para ver algo que sus ojos lo asombran.

La mujer de ojos zafiros mira fijamente a ese hombre, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo mientras que él se asombra de ver a esa belleza celestial...ella se coloca lentamente su kimono y se acerca a donde se encontraba ese ser humano.

.-Los humanos no siempre tienen la suerte de ver a un dios... deberías de estar agradecido...- ella rodea el cuello de ese hombre con sus brazos y éste evita resistirse pero siente como la mujer acariciaba sensualmente su mejilla-... tu sabes algo de la Shikkon no tama?...

.-…nani?...

Entonces la mujer abraza un poco más al humano y éste se siente más hechizado al embrujo de ese extraño ser.

.-...sabes… dónde está... la Shikkon… no tama?... –pregunta por segunda ocasión.

.-ah,... en la...en la... aldea...cercana de aquí...

.-Entiendo… en una aldea...- ella besa ligeramente su cuello y de sus ropas saca una daga la cual se la inserta al humano.- y qué mas?

.-La…cuida una chica...que viste ropas raras... y el...demonio...Inuyasha...

Cuando dice eso, la mujer se extraña de escuchar ese nombre pero coloca sus manos en el rostro del hombre.

.-Gracias… ningen- y lo besa sensualmente...

Al paso de unos minutos, el hombre yacía sin vida en el agua sin ropas... el arroyo estaba casi de rojo y, la mujer mira con superioridad a ese humano.

.-Todos son iguales... los ningen caen fácilmente, je...- en su mano había un poco de sangre la cual lame con su lengua y sus ojos zafiros miraban de forma divertida el cuerpo sin vida.

Se peina un poco su cabello y decide irse de ahí, ya sabía donde podía obtener ese tesoro tan especial que deseaba pero... no era el momento adecuado aún para tenerlo, debía esperar un poco más. La mujer seguiría por los alrededores para obtener un poco más de información. Toma su camino y se va de ese lugar...

Decide caminar lentamente por esos lugares, no era muy bueno usar sus poderes por el peligro de ser descubierta con facilidad... pero, ve que al fondo había una zona con pocos árboles y algo la deja extrañada. Al fondo, estaban Sesshoumaru y sus acompañantes; Rin y Jaken...

.-Sesshou...maru...- musita sus palabras al verlo y su fría mirada cambia a una ligeramente más cálida.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que los tres parecían que tomaban una siesta; se supone que estaba protegido por un campo pero la mujer lo traspasa con mucha facilidad. Se acerca lentamente a él... se deleita al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente.

El rostro de ese hermoso youkai la hace quedarse ahí, inmóvil... viéndolo sólo a él, le deleitaba verlo descansar, su frío rostro mostrando paz... y se acerca a él más y más.

_.-Mi querido Sesshoumaru...tan hermoso... como siempre..._-piensa la mujer al tenerlo mucho más cerca, parecía que quería besarlo y así estaba punto de hacerlo cuando...

.-…extraña manera de aparecer.. Amaterasu...- musita Sesshoumaru mientras abre sus ojos lentamente.

.-...acaso...

.-Te sentí desde metros a distancia, pero no imaginé que llegaras hasta aquí...-eran las palabras de ese youkai de frías frases.

.-Je, nadie puede engañarte tan fácilmente- sonríe ella con un poco de ironía.

.-Y ahora que hiciste?...- el youkai se acomoda un poco mejor y la mira fijamente, parecía que la conocía porque observa bien su mirada.

.-...no te metas donde no te llaman!- ella le da la espalda.

Sesshoumaru cierra sus ojos por unos momentos, sabía que sacarle algo sería un tanto difícil tratándose de quien era pero... se levanta; el youkai se acerca a ella hasta tenerla cerca.

.-Hueles a sangre humana...

.-...- Amaterasu no dice palabra alguna.

.-Lo mismo de siempre... y que quieres ahora? Es raro que estés aquí...

Amaterasu mira fijamente al youkai, por su mente pasaba la idea de si decirlo o no, como escuchó un nombre algo conocido por su víctima, posiblemente él... podría decirle algo más concreto, exacto y necesario para obtener la Shikkon no tama.

**Fin del capítulo III**

Y que les parece, las cosas están tornándose un poco más tensas, sobretodo porque Inuyasha y compañía no sabe el peligro al que están enfrentándose,… Tsuki-yomi ha revelado ya su verdadera identidad pero, ninguno de ellos sabe la razón exacta por la que está ahí. En el caso de Amaterasu, en cualquier instante podría obtener esa valiosa joya… y Sesshoumaru, pueda que la ayude… o no? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Y bueno, solo quiero dar las gracias por su review a Yami, n.nU ah kami,… debo decir que eres la primera persona que defiende a Kikyou desde el primer día que me aparecí en esta sección; generalmente la pongo en esa situación porque es un personaje que por ahora… no necesito n.nUUU, es que, ella tampoco no es de mi agrado total pero bueno, hay que respetar gustos y opiniones no?.. jejeje gracias chica!

Es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Heavens and Earth!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
